


Unexpected

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 1, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra corners Adora in a dimly lit bathroom after Adora followed her all night during Princess Prom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Season 1.

Catra felt fury rise when she eyed Adora standing at the entrance of the ball. The woman of her dreams, so close to her, the closest she had been after abandoning her at the Horde. Smirking to herself, she decided to show Adora what she had been missing out on.

She caught Adora right after she left the bathroom stall. ‘Didn’t see you there.’ She slid smoothly towards Adora, catching Adora’s glimpse of surprise. Adora finished washing her hands, staring at Catra suspiciously. There wasn’t any way Adora could’ve known her true intentions…could she? She wanted to shock her, and the only thing Catra could think of to shock Adora was to kiss-

No. Surely that would be too far. Catra was already in love, and she knew she was a fool. But she did want to surprise her.

Catra tugged on Adora’s shoulder, pushing her against the nearest wall. Adora’s eyes widened, something flashing in her expression. Catra didn’t want to assume, but that seemed like excitement and nervousness. Catra hovered closer, only inches away from Adora’s mouth. 

‘What are you doing, Catra? I know you’re plotting something.’ Adora stared at Catra, defiant.

Catra grinned, her fangs glinting in the dim light of the bathroom. ‘I’m not the one who’s been following you all night.’ Her hand pressed Adora onto the wall even further. ‘What are you up to, Adora? Do you want anything from me?’ 

Catra spread her legs a little wider, pressing gently around Adora’s legs. She could see Adora gulp, a loud sound in the quiet bathroom. ‘So?’ She grinned fully now, knowing that she had the upper hand. 

Staring at Adora, mischief in her expression, Catra stated, ‘I know what you’re looking for.’

Adora raised an eyebrow, ‘Oh really? And what am I looking for?’

Catra moved even closer, so they were sharing the same air. ‘You found it.’ Leaning forward, she kissed Adora. Their mouths moved in sync, Adora slowly letting her defenses down, and hooked her legs around Catra’s waist.

Adora gasped quietly when Catra’s hand squeezed Adora’s thigh, the dress slipping away easily like silk. ‘Look at you, giving me access. Is this what you want, Adora?’ Catra’s voice lowered into a husky whisper, ‘To be fucked?’

Adora couldn’t deny the fire in her stomach, the liquid desire in her veins. ‘Yes.’


	2. Chapter 2

Catra kneeled down, smelling Adora’s arousal in the air. ‘I can smell how wet you are, princess. Like what you see?’ She looked up at Adora, taking in her awed expression. 

Adora tugged on Catra’s hair, ‘Catra…’

Catra raised an eyebrow, ‘I don’t hear a request.’ She buried her nose in Adora’s white underwear, which was turning transparent with how soaked Adora was. Catra bit her tongue, she wanted to taste Adora so badly, but maybe she could draw this out a little further.

Adora sighed loudly, ‘Catra, please. I need your tongue against me.’ The hands in Catra’s hair smoothed over the strands, giving a sharp tug. ‘What are you waiting for, kitten?’

Catra groaned, annoyed at herself for being turned on. This was supposed to be a game, where she would surprise Adora. Using her claw to slice open Adora’s underwear, she spread Adora’s legs even further. Licking Adora’s clit, and marvelling how slick Adora already was, she put a hand into her own underwear. She was wetter than she had ever been, and this was better than those lonely nights when she was alone in her bed, fantasising about Adora.

She was going to leave Adora on the edge, begging, while she walked away, satisfied. Adora’s cries were getting louder, and Catra was relentless on Adora’s clit, teasing and trying to break her piece by piece. 

‘Catra, it’s not enough-‘ Adora begged, and Catra smirked up at her, stopping her administrations on Adora. She chased her own pleasure, two fingers crooked and pumping a harsh rhythm. As she felt that sharp spike of pleasure, she managed to hold eye contact with Adora, who was staring at her like she was entranced. Moaning, she rode out her climax, and as her slick covered her fingers, she forced the same fingers into Adora’s mouth. 

Adora sucked on them obediently, and Catra smiled. ‘Such a good girl for me, baby. I should give you your reward, hm?’ Watching Adora nod, she laughed. 

‘Sorry, princess. Not today.’ Catra sucked a mark on Adora’s neck, so everyone would know she was hers. ‘Maybe next time, if you’re lucky.’

Adora watched her walk away, her ruined underwear on the floor. What did she expect from Catra anyway? She was angry, but too turned on. Quickly, she ran into a stall and fingered herself roughly. Closing her eyes, she could see Catra crowding her into a wall, her fingers bent and her eyes cruel, letting Adora take what she needed for her climax. Catra would call her a slut and degrade her, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. As she reached her climax, the shame and guilt chased the pleasure away.

She just hoped that Catra would forget this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alyboop for the inspiration.


End file.
